A need exists for a crystalline silica-free construction material with structural integrity, fire-resistance, excellent insulation properties and superior resistance to mold, mildew, and termites.
A further need exists for a construction material with high hot water stability.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.